


Mark You as Mine

by halcyon1993



Series: The Kinky Adventures of a Wolf and His Boy [51]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Clubbing, Come Eating, Come Marking, Drunk Stiles Stilinski, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Living Together, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Derek Hale, Post-Coital Cuddling, Scent Marking, Shower Sex, The Author Regrets Nothing, Underage Drinking, Urination, Watersports, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 03:45:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyon1993/pseuds/halcyon1993
Summary: After Stiles goes out to a club with his friends one night and comes home stinking of other people, Derek's possessive instincts kick into high gear. He corners his mate in the shower and makes sure that no one could mistake that Stiles is his.





	Mark You as Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thekidneyontheleft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekidneyontheleft/gifts).



> As always with this series, don't judge me for the depravity I have written…
> 
> Tagged as dubious consent because Stiles isn't on board with being pissed on at the beginning.

Derek sits on the living room sofa in the recently rebuilt Hale house and attempts to read a book on his Kindle instead of checking the clock on the wall to his left every five seconds. He sips from the glass of water in his other hand and holds every muscle in his body taut because he knows that, while he's sitting at home, Stiles is out at a club with a few other members of his pack, probably getting drunk and sweaty as he dances in a sea of equally sweaty bodies.

The mere thought of that many people being close to his mate is anathema to every fibre of Derek's being. He can't help but picture some of those other club goers putting their hands on Stiles.

Touching him.

Coming onto him.

Maybe even kissing him…

Fuck! Why didn't Derek just go out too? That way, he could've made sure with subtle flashes of his Alpha eyes or growls just loud enough to be heard over the thumping music that no one got too close to his mate. Instead, he chose to be a huge grump—Stiles' words, not his—and remained at home. He really is an idiot sometimes, and now, because of his aforementioned idiocy, he has no way of knowing whether or not all the horrible images in his head are actually happening.

Derek trusts Stiles implicitly, but he _doesn't_ trust everyone else in that club. He wouldn't blame them for lusting after Stiles—Derek himself lusts after him all the time—but Stiles is _his_. Such possessive thoughts aren't good, but as time continues to wear on, Derek cares less and less. The voice of his inner Alpha is loud in his head, urging him to get off his ass, storm down to the club and drag Stiles out of there before anyone can try something they shouldn't.

He's just put his Kindle and empty glass on the coffee table and stood up when he hears the rumble of two cars in the distance.

"Fucking finally," Derek says under his breath.

He stomps into the foyer and crosses his arms over his chest as he listens to the sound of Stiles' Jeep and another vehicle getting closer and closer before the engines shut off right outside. When he hears Scott bid Stiles goodbye and then the other car drives off again, Derek presumes that Scott and Allison drove his drunk mate home in a rare display of responsibility. It was probably Allison's idea.

A moment later, the front door of the house swings open and Stiles himself stumbles through, his hair stuck to his forehead and a goofy grin on his flushed face. Stiles is dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans that make his ass look amazing, and on his top half he sports a loose mesh tank top that hides absolutely nothing. In other words, Stiles looks positively edible, but Derek isn't able to enjoy it one bit because the boy smells wrong, wrong, _wrong_.

His nostrils flare as he inhales the myriad scents emanating from his mate. Even though he knows logically that nothing happened, Stiles still smells like others, of their sweat and lingering arousal. Derek's mind tortures him with even more horrific images of guys and girls alike grinding against his mate, and his claws come out where his hands are tucked into his armpits.

"Yo, Sourwolf!" Stiles greets happily.

"Stiles," Derek grits out, barely holding back the rest of his Beta shift.

"You should've been there," Stiles says, seeming not to notice. "It was so much fun! Guys kept buying me drinks all night! _Me_!"

If the stench of alcohol in Derek's nose hadn't already, the fact that Stiles doesn't see how that information affects him would've definitely tipped him off to just how wasted he is. Stiles is usually very good at reading people, especially Derek. He's _too_ good, actually, because Derek has never been able to hide anything from him even all the way back when they disliked each other. Tonight, though, Stiles just carries on talking as if Derek's feelings aren't written clear as day across his face.

 _Yes,_ he thinks, doing away with human morality and giving himself over to his animalistic side, _I've definitely got to do something about this._

For another minute or so, Stiles rambles on about how flattered he was by all the attention he received at the club. He even goes so far as to pull out an impressive stack of phone numbers from the back pocket of his jeans. He hands them to Derek, still oblivious to the Alpha's suffering, and then makes his way upstairs, tripping a couple times but eventually making it to the top.

When his mate is out of sight, Derek sneers at the small slips of paper in his hand and tears them to shreds. He leaves the pieces scattered on the hardwood floor and goes upstairs as well, using his ears and nose to guide him to Stiles' location. The human managed to get to the en suite of the master bedroom and is in the middle of stripping out of his clothes when Derek finds him. He's just in time to get hit in the face by Stiles' mesh tank. He growls dangerously as he tosses the scandalous garment in the direction of the laundry hamper, and then he has to save Stiles from falling over as he struggles to get out of his ridiculously tight jeans.

Stiles giggles when Derek sits him atop the closed toilet lid and crouches down to assist him. "My hero!"

Derek just glares and concentrates on not cutting his mate with his claws as he divests him of his boxer-briefs too.

"Shower…need a shower," Stiles slurs as soon as he's fully naked. He gets up, walks over to their spacious shower and switches the water on.

Derek opens his mouth to ask if it's really such a good idea for Stiles to be somewhere wet and slippery when he's so inebriated and therefore even more uncoordinated than usual, but his inner Alpha hushes him. _Yes, it's an excellent idea,_ it insists. Showering will get rid of the scents of other people clinging to Stiles' skin, and it will give Derek the perfect opportunity to replace them with his own.

He did just finish drinking a very large glass of water, after all, one of the many he consumed throughout the day.

At first, the thought almost shocks Derek back into thinking like a man and not like an animal, but it quickly takes hold and won't release him. He has to do it.

He takes off his grey henley, dark-blue jeans and black boxer-briefs and approaches the shower. When he steps inside, he finds Stiles standing beneath the hot spray with his head tipped back to wet his hair, his long neck on display. Derek's fangs come out, and he itches to sink them into the vulnerable flesh and leave a mark that will never fade, never mind that Stiles already has a mating bite where his neck joins his left shoulder. Derek wants to give him more, to give him many marks that won't be hidden beneath his clothes during the day, but his animal side still has enough sense not to do anything permanent to Stiles when Stiles is in this state.

The most Derek allows himself is to press his body close to his mate's and nibble and suck on Stiles' neck, leaving hickeys instead of bites that will scar.

"Sourwolf!" Stiles gasps.

Derek growls again and creates another few hickeys that stand out in stark contrast to Stiles' pale skin. Once that's done, he grabs his shower gel, squirts some out onto his palm and starts the process of ridding his mate of all the offensive scents he collected while he was out. It doesn't take long because Derek is in no mood to make this slow and sensual, but by the time he's done, Stiles' cock is hard and needy anyway, pre-come already dripping from the cut head.

"Want you, Der," the boy says huskily. He looks at him with hooded, slightly unfocused eyes and puts his hands on Derek's hairy chest, pinky fingers teasing his hard nipples.

Derek gives his mate a grin that can only be described as feral. "Oh, you'll get me."

He drags Stiles with him to the other side of their capacious shower so that they're both out of the spray, puts his hands on Stiles' shoulders and pushes him down to his knees. The human stares up at Derek, confused for a moment, but then he understands and lowers his gaze to the Alpha's groin. Derek's cock is still flaccid, but the image Stiles makes in front of him, reeking of submission and supplication, has his blood flowing south, turning him from soft to rock-hard.

"Gonna make sure everyone knows who you belong to," Derek promises.

"Gonna give me your come, Sourwolf?" Stiles asks, licking his lips before opening his mouth, perfect for Derek to fuck.

"Soon. But first…"

Derek pulls back his foreskin and wraps one hand around the base of his cock, his fingers tangling in his thick pubes. He rests his other hand on his lower stomach, right over his bladder.

He always puts a lot of effort into maintaining a fit and healthy body, and part of that is keeping it well-hydrated. This usually results in lots of trips to the toilet throughout the day, which can be inconvenient depending on where he is. But right now, Derek is immensely glad because it means he doesn't have to wait long for the pressure in his bladder to build to the level where it needs emptying.

And, unbeknownst to Stiles, Derek is going to empty it all over him.

"Get ready," he says.

Stiles blinks uncomprehendingly. "Huh?"

A moment later, a stream of faintly yellow piss spurts from his slit and hits Stiles in the centre of his skinny chest. Stiles recoils violently and his face twists with disgust as he falls onto his ass into the corner of the stall, effectively trapping himself. Derek takes a step forward and boxes his mate in so that he can't get away from being marked. He doubts that Stiles could get up again even if he tried.

"What the hell?!" Stiles screeches, staring dumbfounded up at Derek.

"I told you," the werewolf responds. "I'm making sure that everyone will know you're mine."

"By marking your territory?!"

"Yes."

Stiles gapes at him, and Derek can't resist such an open invitation. He aims his cock higher so that his piss gets in Stiles' mouth, causing him to sputter and gag before he raises his hands to shield his face. Derek isn't deterred. He just aims the stream even higher so that it gets in Stiles' hair and then pours down between the boy's fingers. Once he's sure that he's sufficiently covered Stiles' top half in his piss, he moves the stream back down to get Stiles' legs and, most importantly, his cock. It hasn't gone soft yet, despite Stiles' protests.

With piss hitting his crotch now, Stiles apparently feels brave enough to lower his hands again.

This was a mistake.

As soon as Stiles' lips part, maybe to demand an explanation or that Derek stop, Derek aims the stream back up so that it gets in his mate's mouth again. The reaction is almost the same as last time, with sputtering and retching, but then Stiles seems to accept that this is happening. He goes limp, resting back against the wall and letting Derek do what he's doing without another complaint. Derek rumbles his pleasure at this new form of submission and is surprised when, instead of spitting it out, Stiles actually swallows his piss and then opens his mouth for more.

"Mmm, you like this, don't you?" Derek asks smugly, his bladder nearly empty now.

"No," Stiles denies in between swallows.

"Liar. Your cock says otherwise. You were just caught off-guard before. You love drinking my piss."

Stiles rolls his eyes and doesn't say anything else until the stream peters out, Derek's bladder emptying completely. "You're a real…uh…a real…a real jackass! Yeah, a real jackass! That's what you are sometimes. You know that, right?"

Derek, his animal half still firmly with the reins, just chuckles. "Relax. I'm gonna give you my come next. That was what you were begging for earlier, right?"

Stiles smacks his lips together and winkles his nose. "Ugh, the aftertaste is so gross…"

"You'll get used to it."

Now that a full bladder won't prevent him from orgasming, Derek jerks himself off hard and fast. He has no time for finesse. His hairy balls bounce up and down between his muscular thighs as he stares straight into Stiles' eyes, his orgasm rapidly approaching.

Just a few seconds later, when Stiles begins to sloppily jerk himself off as well, the pleasure crests and Derek coats his mate in copious amounts of thick jizz. Most of it lands it long, white strands across Stiles' torso, but at the last second, Stiles leans forward and catches some on his tongue. As Derek comes down from his high, Stiles swirls the seed around his mouth and his eyes flutter shut, his own orgasm hitting him. The water still pouring from the shower head carries it down the drain.

Derek isn't surprised that the taste of his come is what took Stiles over the edge—Stiles has always been a slut for his come, and now he knows that Stiles is a slut for his piss too.

The possibilities this brings to light are endless.

While his mate recovers, Derek kneels down in front of him and rubs the rest of his come all over Stiles' skin so that Stiles smells of nothing but him. Just like he should. It's only when the last of his come has been rubbed in that his wolf recedes, allowing his human half to return to the forefront of his mind.

"Well…that was…sorry," he apologises, embarrassed.

"S'okay," Stiles sighs, eyes still closed and his breathing evening out.

"You're not falling asleep in here."

"But I'm _tired_!" Stiles whines pathetically. "Keeping up with werewolves is tough, dude."

Derek shakes his head fondly, takes Stiles' hand and pulls him up to his feet. "Don't call me dude."

After turning off the shower, he pats them both dry with a fluffy towel and escorts his mate into the bedroom. He helps him into bed and pulls the sheets over him.

"But I still stink…" Stiles mumbles, wiggling in place to get comfortable.

"That was kinda of the whole point of what I just did," Derek says as he gets into bed next to him.

"Oh. Right."

"Just sleep, Stiles. I'll help you shower properly in the morning."

"Not tonight?"

"You're tired, remember?" Derek reminds him, an excuse. The real reason is that, even with full control again, he likes Stiles smelling of his shower gel, piss and come.

Said boy hums. "True. Love you, Sourwolf, even with your piss fetish…"

"I love you too. Now sleep."

Not even a minute later, Stiles' quiet snores reach Derek's ears. He curls himself around his mate's back and wraps him up in his arms, holding him close with his nose in Stiles' neck. His possessive side is sated.

" _Mine_ ," he whispers, right before he joins his mate in slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short and dirty. ;) I hadn't written watersports in a hot minute, so I figured it was time. I'd like to say a huge thank you to thekidneyontheleft for enabling me with this prompt. I hope it was everything you wanted it to be.
> 
> Stay tuned for my next PWP, in which Stiles is a secret Dom for alpha werewolves who need a release. When Derek finds out about it, he surprises both of them by wanting to be Stiles' personal sub. Top!Stiles/bottom!Derek.
> 
> **P.S. Don't forget to subscribe to me to be notified when my future fics go live, which will all be Sterek. And please check out my past fics if you haven't already and are interested.**


End file.
